Big Brother
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: Para el cumpleaños de Ayano, Shintaro se siente deprimido y decide quedarse en casa. Aquello no le sera fácil, ya que Kano aparece en su habitación y no piensa irse sin él. Al final del día, ambos chicos descubrirán que, a pesar de sus diferencias, tienen más en común de lo que creen. ¿El amor que tienen (o alguna vez tuvieron) hacia la misma persona podrá unirlos? (One-shot)


_**Sí, sigo subiendo one-shots de Kagerou Project ¡No puedo evitarlo!**_

_Hola a todos! Para aquellos que no me conozcan, soy Mitsui Neko, un intento de escritora que le encanta escribir one-shots de sus dos amores que son Vocaloid y Kagerou Project._

_En esta ocasión, escribí esta historia como regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado :I) a una querida amiga mía a la cual llamó cariñosamente "Cookie" -Inserte aquí un corazón, por favor-_

_Este es mi primera historia shonen-ai (por no decir yaoi) y sinceramente me ha costado un poco de trabajo ya que este genero no es de mi estilo :/ (soy mas de escribir hetero y también yuri)._

_Pese a no ser una fan del yaoi, me gusta un poco la ship de Shintaro y Kano (lo sé, una pareja extraña pero resulta encantadora), siento que ellos tiene mucho en común a pesar de ser tan diferentes de personalidad y aunque es verdad que en la novelas tienen una mala relación, a mi consideración, es su amor hacia Ayano lo que de alguna forma puede llegar a unirlos, aunque sea intentar llevarse bien y ser buenos amigos nwn_

_Pero bueno, ya no les molesto mas y dejo que lean el one-shot. Espero sea de su agrado!_

* * *

**__****__********_Disclaimer: _**_____Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors ______no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para su creador_**__****____**** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

_**Hermano Mayor **_**(One-shot) **by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

Nuevamente esa fecha en el calendario.

No iba a salir, definitivamente no ese día. 22 de noviembre, cumpleaños de Ayano Tateyama, su compañera de clases, su mejor amiga y posiblemente su primer amor.

El día que ella murió, el mundo perdió parte de su brillo, al menos ese era el pensamiento de Shintaro, razón por la que decidió no volver a salir al exterior y quedarse en su habitación donde se sentía protegido, atado al pasado y al dolor, un dolor muy grande que casi lo arrastró a cometer el suicidio de no ser por la intervención de Ene en su vida.

El unirse al Mekakushi lo ayudó a superar su miedo, a cambiar un poco y dejar de ser tan… Shintaro, pero cada que esta fecha llegaba –al igual que la fecha del aniversario de su muerte-, él pobre chico de cabellos negros recordaba aquellos momentos con ella, lindos momentos que jamás podrían repetirse.

Semanas antes de esa fecha, Kido, Seto y Kano, le habían invitado a acompañarlos a visitar a Ayano al cementerio y dejarle unas cuantas flores en su abandonada tumba.

Aunque apreciaba mucho aquella invitación, Shintaro se negó. No es que ellos no les agradaran, pero era muy incómodo para él. Nunca había tomado el valor de ir a ver a Ayano, ni solo ni mucho menos acompañado.

No, simplemente no saldría, se quedaría en su habitación a terminar una canción que tenía relación con ella. La linda chica de cabellos castaños y bufanda roja.

"Toc-toc"

Shintaro salió de su concentración y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

—Dije que quería estar solo. –volvió con su canción.

"Toc-toc"

—Ya vete, por favor. –intentó ser amable.

"Toc-Toc"

Frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de Momo queriendo convencerle de salir o Konoha junto con Ene quienes solo aparecían para molestarlo.

— ¡Sea quien sea váyase! ¡Dije que quería estar solo! ¡No tengo tiempo para nadie ahora!

— ¿Ni siquiera para tu madre?

Idiota.

Esa era la mejor palabra que podía describirlo en ese momento. ¿Cómo se supone que iba adivinar que era ella? Normalmente nunca se acercaba a su habitación, siempre respetaba su privacidad y la primera vez que había decidido ver a su hijo, este se había comportado como un grosero. Ya se imaginaba los gritos y regaños que esta le daría.

Rápidamente se levantó, corriendo en dirección a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¡Lo siento!

—Hola, Shintaro-kun. –Saludó amistosamente el chico rubio de sonrisa gatuna.

— ¡¿Kano?!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? Kukuku~

Engañar la mirada, ese era el poder de Kano y vaya que en verdad funcionaba. Con solo activar dicha habilidad, sus ojos se tornaban rojos y podía cambiar de forma, incluyendo personas, animales u objetos, engañando por completo a la persona que lo observara.

Al principio se creía que para que las habilidades de todos los del Mekakushi funcionaran se debía hacer contacto visual, pero no era así. Ese solo era el caso con Mary y Momo.

Curiosamente la habilidad de Kano iba a un nivel casi superior que el del resto. Él había practicado tanto con ella, que a veces no necesitaba cambiar de forma para lograr imitar la voz de las personas, como en ese momento, cuando se había hecho pasar por la madre de Shintaro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con molestia.

—La danchou me mando a buscarte y convencerte de que salgas con nosotros hoy. –Contestó Kano amigablemente al mismo tiempo que intentaba ver el interior de la habitación del moreno.

—Uhm… Lo siento, pero no puedo salir hoy. Estoy ocupado. –dijo secamente.

— ¿Demasiado ocupado para no poder ir a verla el día de su cumpleaños?

Tal vez Kano se había pasado un poco esta vez. Lo que había dicho, mas allá de convencer a Shintaro solo lo enojó.

—Vete, Kano y deja de molestarme. –cerró la puerta con brusquedad, pero al momento de hacerlo, Kano metió su pie impidiéndole aquella acción.

—A-auch, no sé en qué estaba pensando… -Se quejó el rubio por el dolor. Shintaro le había aplastado el pie.

— ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó preocupado al momento que abría.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Kano logró escabullirse y entrar a la habitación pasando rápidamente a su lado al momento que había abierto la puerta.

—Vaya, pero que desordenado eres, Shintaro-kun.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿No te habías lastimado el pie?

— ¿Con estas botas? Kukuku, vaya que eres inocente, "Shin-Shin".

— ¡No me llames así! –Exclamó cada vez más molesto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que había en el Dan, Kido decidió mandar a Kano? ¿Por qué no mejor mandar a Seto o ella misma venir?

Como se había dicho anteriormente, Shintaro no desagradaba por ninguno de los tres primeros miembros del Mekakushi, pero Kano… definitivamente no confiaba en él. Empezando por su dicha habilidad de engañar la mirada, su molesta sonrisa falsa y hasta maliciosa, y ¿Cómo olvidar la vez que este le torturo mentalmente haciéndose pasar por Ayano?

Aunque claro, esa no fue la primera vez que Kano había tomado la forma de su difunta hermana y eso solo hacia peor su "relación" con Shintaro. Aunque el de cabellos azabaches sabía que habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las cuales Kano había remplazado a su compañera, no podía evitar preguntarse en que momentos habían sido.

Cada que Shintaro veía a Kano era como ver a Ayano, era como si una pequeña parte de ella viviera en él. No sabía cómo explicarlo.

—Entonces… ¿nos vamos?

—No, dije que no iré y no vas a obligarme. Por favor, salte de mi habitación ahora.

—Lo siento mucho amigo. Las órdenes de la danchou fueron claras. –Tomó asiento en su cama- No me voy de aquí sin ti. –Dijo seriamente.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Haz lo que quieras! –gritó enfurecido y regreso a su escritorio a seguir con la canción que estaba haciendo.

Kano se limitó a suspirar, se levantó de la cama y empezó a registrar todas las cosas de Shintaro por mera curiosidad. Ropa tirada en todas partes, latas y botellas de soda, incluso notas de exámenes de hace años con 100 de calificación.

—Vaya~ debes ser muy inteligente para sacar una calificación tan alta. Yo en cambio siempre fui muy malo. Sinceramente, el colegio no es lo mío. –Hablaba el chico gato sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte del moreno- Oye Shin-Shin, Kido y Seto nos esperan ¿Qué tal si te pones tu chaqueta roja y vamos a verlos?

No paraba de hablar, no paraba de insistir, no hasta que él accediera a ir con ellos. Estaba muy consciente del límite de paciencia que Shintaro tenía y usaba eso a su favor para lograr lo que quería.

—Vamos, Shintaro-kun. No seas tan aburrido.

Fue tan fácil para el Kisaragi ponerse los auriculares con la música en alto y fingir que Kano no se encontraba ahí. Al principio funcionó, pero en ningún momento se imaginó su siguiente acción.

Sintió claramente un cosquilleo recorrerle desde la oreja hasta el cuello, bajando por la columna de su espalda. Kano le había soplado detrás de la oreja y siendo ese un punto sensible para él, no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

— ¿Pero qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –se quitó los auriculares al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla, llevándose una mano hacia el cuello. Estaba levemente sonrojado.

—No me hacías caso y creí que con eso podría llamar tu atención. –contestó despreocupado y con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

—Idiota… -masculló.

— ¿Listo para irnos? –Le lanzó su chaqueta roja.

—Intente ser amable contigo, pero ya me estas hartando ¡Lárgate de mi habitación!

—Yo me quedo.

— ¡Bien! En ese caso yo me iré. ¡Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar cerca de ti!

Con paso veloz, Shintaro fue hacia la puerta, tomó del pomo, pero una mano se posó en dicha puerta, impidiéndole el poder abrir.

Se giró para observar a un enojado Kano que le tenía acorralado entre él y la puerta. Observó claramente el entrecejo fruncido, estaba bastante molesto, aunque no le miraba directamente, más bien estaba cabizbajo, pudo notar como el labio le temblaba y de pronto ¿lagrimas?

Sí, de las mejillas de Kano caían un par de lágrimas y al verlo ya mejor, Shintaro notó que tenía los ojos rojos, lo que significaba que la cara molesta de hace un rato solo fue un engaño, en realidad él estaba triste. Tal vez desde el momento que había llegado aquí o incluso desde antes, pero estaba triste.

Pero que egoísta había sido. Estuvo tan centrado en su propio dolor que en ningún momento considero el dolor de Kano ni de los otros dos a los que solía llamar hermanos.

Kano quería a Ayano, igual o mucho más que Shintaro. Ella era su hermana mayor y posiblemente, al igual que el moreno, su primer amor, pero ahora su corazón latía para alguien más.

— ¿Deberás crees eso? –preguntó con voz entrecortante.

— ¿Q-Qué cosa? –Shintaro estaba confundido y hasta algo incómodo por lo sucedido, especialmente por la cercanía entre él y el otro chico.

—Lo que dijiste hace un rato… -pausó para inhalar un poco de aire- de que cualquier lugar es mejor que estar cerca mío… ¿de verdad crees eso? ¿Tanto me odias, Shintaro?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y-yo no te odio, Kano!

—Yo si… -Shintaro quedó mudo- aunque eso fue antes, pero te odie mucho… -El pobre rubio parecía avergonzado ante tal confesión- porque ella te quería, siempre que hablaba de ti me molestaba, tanto que a veces deseaba decirle que se callara… -miró fijamente a su "oponente"- ella te amaba, tanto que incluso las últimas palabras antes de suicidarse fueron para ti… ¿Y qué paso con sus hermanitos? ¿En algún momento pensó en ellos?

Kano no podía continuar, sentía que en algún momento estallaría en lágrimas. Tanto tiempo escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos temiendo ser vulnerable. Ahora se sentía más que avergonzado con la idea de que Shintaro le viera "así".

—Si tanto me odias… ¿Por qué insistes tanto en estar conmigo? –Aquella era una duda que molestaba a Shintaro desde ya hace un tiempo.

El chico felino se encogió de hombros.

—Quería reivindicarme por haber sido tan hijo de perra contigo… -concluyó.

—No tienes que hacerlo… -Le encaró- no es necesario…

—Pero… quiero quedar bien contigo. –Kano dudó un poco en lo que estaba a punto de decir- me interesas.

Nuevamente quedo mudo y encarnó una ceja confuso.

— ¿A-a que te refieres con que te "intereso"? –para tener un IQ tan elevado, a veces Shintaro solía ser algo idiota.

—Es difícil explicar… -se rascó la nuca- es que, cuando te miro, es como si una parte de Ayano viviera en ti… -soltó un bufido- es una tontería.

—No, no lo es. –El moreno intentaba pensar en que poder decirle a Kano para que este se animara ¿pero qué? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué es lo que diría "ella"?- Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo… ya sabes, ser amigos, llevarnos bien.

Los ojos de Kano brillaron esperanzados y sonrió ampliamente. Esa sonrisa gatuna, que a comparación de sus sonrisas anteriores, esta era sincera.

—Sí, eso me gustaría. –dijo ya un poco más animado.

Se quedaron viendo mutuamente por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Shintaro no entendía que pasaba. Solo esa mañana le había tenido mucha desconfianza a Kano, pero ahora, sin saber cómo explicarlo, pero en solo unos minutos de platica, le termino tomando cariño. Era Un extraño pero cálido sentimiento que salía de su pecho, un sentimiento que no sentía desde Ayano…

— ¿Eh? –Shintaro sintió claramente un pequeño empujo detrás de su espalda- ¿pero qué…?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con una fuerza sorprendente, empujando a Shintaro hacia adelante y obviamente cayendo encima del pobre de Kano, terminando en una posición algo comprometedora.

Quien iba entrando en ese momento era nada menos que Konoha, que al ver a ambos chicos tirados en el suelo no hizo más que ladear la cabeza confundido por aquella escena. El problema no era el peliblanco, el problema era la persona que venía con él, dentro del móvil que llevaba en su mano.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Ene con sorpresa. Al entender todo, una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en sus labios- Oh, amo. Sé que está desesperado ¿pero aprovecharse del pobre Kano? Jamás me imagine eso de usted. –dijo con burla.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No es lo que crees, Ene! ¡No digas esas estupideces! –Su rostro quedo tan rojo como la chaqueta que usaba diariamente.

Kano por otro lado, no parecía estar apenado en lo más mínimo, de hecho, lo dicho por Ene le había parecido bastante gracioso por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

—P-pero Shintaro-kun, hace un momento dijiste que querías hacer esto… -dijo el chico gatuno debajo de él, fingiendo sumisión.

— ¡Y-yo no dije eso! –Su sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas por lo último dicho por Kano. Rápidamente se levantó de encima de este y se encerró en el baño de su habitación.

Ene soltó una gran carcajada y no tardo en que Kano se le uniera. Molestar a Shintaro era tan divertido.

—Kukuku~ creo que es suficiente. No queremos matarlo de la vergüenza. –El rubio se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó- Hey, Shin-Shin. Sal de ahí, ya no te molestaremos.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y de esta salió un Shintaro enojado pero con el rostro de vuelta a su color normal.

—Ustedes dos… cuando se unen son de lo peor. –masculló molesto.

—Eso es muy cierto. –Dijo Ene con orgullo- pero bueno, Konoha y yo nos vamos y dejamos de molestarles. Vamos, impostor.

—Uhm… Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así. –se quejó el mayor de la habitación mientras torcía la boca levemente.

—Está bien, "Konoha-kun". Vamos a comer ¿te parece?

Los ojos de Konoha brillaron y en seguida, siguiendo las órdenes de la virus azul, se retiraron.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que yo también me retire. –dijo Kano, colocándose la capucha.

— ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Qué paso con lo que dijiste hace un momento?

—Oh, sí, sobre eso… Tenías razón, no puedo obligarte a ir si no lo deseas. Lamento todo el embrollo, Shintaro-kun. –Le sonrió amistosamente- Nos vemos pronto. –se despidió del moreno y se fue.

* * *

Ese día en realidad era uno bastante bueno, no había mucho calor, ni mucho frío, solo un agradable sol y una refrescante brisa que invitaba a las personas encerradas en casa a salir y disfrutar del clima.

Justamente, caminando en dirección al cementerio, estaban Kido, Seto y, regresando de casa de Shintaro, Kano. Los tres iban a visitar a su hermana mayor por su cumpleaños, llevándole unos ramilletes de flores como obsequio y de paso para adornar la abandonada tumba.

La visita había sido todo menos triste. Un pequeño rezo, unas cuantas palabras dedicadas con cariño, una que otra risa recordando los buenos tiempos con ella y por último, dejar los obsequios.

—Bueno, Ayano onee-chan, espero que estos regalos sean de tu gusto. –Dijo Kido mientras sonreía cálidamente- Hasta la próxima.

—Hasta entonces, onee-chan. –se despedía Seto.

Kano por su parte no dijo nada. Jamás fue bueno con las despedidas, en realidad jamás estuvo listo para decirle adiós a su hermana mayor, ni antes ni ahora. Al momento en que dio media vuelta para retirarse, vio que alguien llegaba, trayendo consigo un enorme ramillete de rosas rojas.

—Shintaro… -murmuró, provocando que sus dos hermanos voltearan a su dirección.

—Así que al final si has venido. –le recibió la danchou.

—Sí, bueno… digamos que a quien mandaste en mi búsqueda, resulto ser muy convincente. –miró a Kano.

—Bien hecho, hermano. –felicito el "chico rana" a su amigo rubio, el cual se limitó a sonreír con cierta timidez.

Una vez Shintaro había depositado su ramo de rosas y le había dicho algunas cuantas palabras a Ayano (palabras que los otros chicos no habían escuchado por respeto), fue donde los primeros miembros del Dan y junto con ellos se retiró.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas decidió venir, Shintaro-kun. Esperamos contar contigo nuevamente. –la peliverde se despidió amablemente, al igual que Seto.

—Que bueno que hayas venido. –dijo con sinceridad Kano.

—Digamos… que quería reivindicarme por haber sido tan hijo de perra contigo.

El chico gatuno sonrió.

—Oh, por cierto, tengo algo para ti. La danchou me dijo que te lo diera desde ya hace un tiempo, pero… Uhm, digamos que quise conservarlo, sin embargo ella tiene razón, tu más que nadie mereces tenerlo.

Shintaro enarcó una ceja con cierta curiosidad y de pronto ambas cejas se levantaron con sorpresa al ver lo que Kano le entregaba. Era la bufanda de Ayano.

—Y-yo… no sé qué decir. –El pelinegro tomó dicha prenda con manos temblorosas y un tanto conmovido- ¿Seguro que no quieres tenerla tú? Digo… Ayano era tu hermana.

—Pero igual era tu amiga y supongo que a ella le hubiera gustado que tú la tuvieras así que… es tuya.

—Muchas gracias… -sonrió ampliamente. Eran pocas las veces cuando Shintaro sonreía y digamos, que solía iluminar el lugar al hacerlo.

—No es nada, ahora… -Kano tomó de la bufanda y la colocó alrededor del cuello del mayor- No te queda mal.

—Su-supongo… -Se puso algo nervioso por la cercanía del otro chico.

—Hmmm… tal vez de ahora en adelante podrías ser mi "hermano mayor".

—Soy un mal hermano mayor, créeme. Solo pregúntale a Momo.

—Kukuku, eso no me importa. –Le dio la espalda con la intención de retirarse- Cualquier excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada… -suspiró metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos- Hasta entonces, Shintaro-kun.

La suave brisa de ese hermoso día hizo que la bufanda que el chico pelinegro llevaba puesta se oleara un poco.

Recordó a una tímida Ayano colocándole la bufanda casi de la misma manera que Kano había hecho, en realidad, ahora que notaba el caminar del chico, aquella vez, Ayano caminaba de esa misma manera, lo recordaba pues le había parecido algo extraño, hasta se preguntó si es que se había lastimado el pie, razón por la que caminaba así, pero luego no le dio importancia… ¿será que? No, imposible.

Tal vez no conocía bien a Kano, pero tenía toda una vida para hacerlo.

Fin

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Un fav? ¿Un golpe? (?_

_Antes de que me corten en pedazos les repito que es mi primera historia de este genero XDD_

_Aun así, de verdad que me encantaría su opinión al respecto nwn_

_._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cook-chan! Espero que te haya gustado este regalo y lamento mucho el retraso :'3_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko~_**


End file.
